Kenichi the Horniest Disciple
by PaperFox19
Summary: A yaoi script warning yaoi harems use of toys do not read if you do not like yaoi. Kenichi/Everyone


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Bara Fetish BDSM Harem Orgy AU Perverted World Slight Het Script

Pairing:Kenichi/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Kenichi the Horniest Disciple

Ryozanpaku

Miu the dominatrix of Ryozanpaku, she is in charge of the money and taking care of the dojo, she is skilled in the ways of bondage

Apachai Hopachai – Master of Stamina: When he gets going it will be days before he stops.

Shigure Kosaka – Master of Toys: She is deadly with a dildo and don't bother dressing around her she can strip you with a spoon.

Kensei Ma – Master of Porn: Bisexual with the biggest porn collection ever,

Shio Sakaki- Master of the Crème Pie and the Drunken One Night Stand he's ruined more holes with his dick and can't remember half of them

Akisame Koetsuji– Master of Foreplay he knows how to bring any man to his knees and bring them to completion without even taking them

Hayato Furinji – Master of the Kama Sutra he knows every sexual position and has even created a few of his own

Kenichi Shirahama – Clueless Virgin/Master of Masturbation his knowledge in the ways of gay sex is minimal, however he has quite the package to work with

Ragnarok

Ikki Takeda – Aka Takeda the Fister

Koza Ukita _ Aka Ukita the Slammer

Taichi Koga – Aka Koga the Rider

Shinnosuke Tsuji – His goal is building a harem and believes a man's worth is judged by the number of beta's he has in a harem

Kenichi is walking to school reading Gay Sex for Dummies a nice bulge in his pants. 'Man I don't get it, this book makes everything so easy…' He walks next to Miu who's wearing a black leotard and gets thrown to the ground. 'What the fuck?' "Oh sorry I sensed arousal and got the urge to punish…" She kneeled beside him and undid his pants she gasped at the impressive arousal she pulled out. 'This is…' With a grin she placed a collar around his neck with a leash and began to drag him off. "Hey what are you doing? I have school…" "Don't worry about it I'm gonna show you a place you can put that big dick of yours to good use!" "HUH?" Kenichi screamed.

Kenichi was stripped of his clothing his dick was hard and his whole body was shaking like a leaf. Sakaki was naked and had 3 cock rings on his fat cock he was drinking a bear staring at Kenichi with a lustful look, Akisame was wearing boxers but his dick made a nice bulge in it, his pale eyes eyed Kenichi as he massaged his dick through his boxers and he licked his lips. Apachai's eyes were glowing and he was pumping his dick in Kenichi's direction. Kensei was reading porn but was looking over it at Kenichi, Kensei was wearing a fundoshi a dark green color. Shigure was holding a vibrator in one hand lube in the other. Kenichi had one thought in his mind 'I'm gonna be raped!'

"So your name is Kenichi, Miu says you're a virgin and you want to learn the ways of gay sex…" Akisame said. "We can show you a good time Appapa…" Apachai said cupping his balls and pumping his dick faster. "Don't be an idiot Apachai the boy will die if you fuck him in his current state…" Sakaki said drinking his beer but keeping an eye on him.

"Trust me guys he will be a great **ass…**set to the dojo…" Miu says and cracks the whip. Akisame grabbed Kenichi and tied his arms behind his back, he pumped the boy's dick and began fingering his hole. Kenichi moaned and writhed from the torture. 24 hours later Akisame was fucking Kenichi, the young boys eyes spinning as his cum coated body was fucked.

Next Scene Kenichi is surrounded by porn both him and Kensei are jerking off quickly.

Kenichi is then taught by Sakaki his legs are spread and Sakaki pushes a beer bottle against Kenishi's ass A drunken Kenichi moans. "Fuck me Sakaki-sensei…" Sakaki fucks Kenichi cumming inside him the moment he enters, he continues to fuck Kenichi's cum filled ass. Kenichi blacked out when Sakaki was finished his whole was gaping from Sakaki's dick, Sakaki's limp cum soaked dick twitch as the overflow of cum leaked onto the floor. Miu stood behind him radiating an evil aura. "Sakaki you idiot look at the mess you made!"

Sakaki was forced to lick all of the cum off the floor as Miu worked him over with the whip it got him horny again, he then gave the sleeping boy a rim job.

Next day Kenichi is in the doggy style position being eaten out by Apachai the man's intensity making the boy wail in ecstasy, Sakaki was forced to watch forced onto a large vibe his dick bound by 5 cock rings. Apachai took his big cock and thrust into Kenichi's body his eyes glowed white as he started humping him. "Apapapapapapapapa" You could hear the smack of hips smacking hips. Three days later Apachai continue to fuck the boy in a puddle of cum. "Umm Apachai I think you may have killed him…" Sakaki said. You see Kenichi's soul leak out of his body.

"No Kenichi don't die Apachai is sorry he fucked you to death…" "Oh my god he killed Kenichi you bastard…"

Kenichi wakes up. "Oh thank god he's ok we aren't insured…" Miu said happily. "Ok Kenichi time for your final test." Akisame says. Kenichi lies in-between his masters. He sucks Sakaki's unbound cum and gets and overflow of cum flooding his mouth. At the same time he has to pump Apachai and Akisame as Kensei fucks Kenichi's ass with a condom on.

After being covered in cum Kenichi is given a day of rest. "Alright Kenichi! We have taught you much now it's time to show us what you got…" Sakaki said. "But why do I gotta go to school in this!" You see Kenichi dressed in only a pair of boxers with a hole cut out of the crotch. "It was your friend's idea…" Miu said. "My friend…" You see Nejima appear out of nowhere. "That's right Kenichi, I heard about your little training and decided to challenge Ragnarok in your name the sexiest of males are ready to fuck your ass unless you can fuck there's first…"

"How did you know I was training…?" Kenichi cried. "Miu was selling the video at school…" Nijima said laughing evily. "How else did you expect to pay for the training…?" Miu said with an innocent look.

At the school members of Ragnarok were ready for Kenichi. First was Tsuji he wore a blue fundoshi showing off his huge bulge, there were 3 men behind him wearing dog collars. All naked. "I'll make this Kenichi the next slut in my harem, a man's worth is judged bythe number of males he has in his harem!" The 3 guys cheered behind him in agreement.

Kenichi showed up. "Alright Kenichi get ready to become a part of my harem!" Tsuji rips off Kenichi's underwear and began feeling up his balls. "Oh ho your gonna make a fine bitch…" Tsuji starts sucking Kenichi's dick and began fingering his ass. Kenichi grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth. 'Fuck he's huge but I'm not giving up…' Tsuji pumps his dick as Kenichi fucks his mouth. The long haired man cums first and Kenichi pushes him into the missionary position. "What the hell I'm supposed to fuck you?" Tsuji yells as Kenichi positions his hard dick at his hole. "Shut up!" Kenichi yells and slaps his ass.

Kenichi fucks Tsuji the male loving the full feeling he got from Kenichi's cock. 'So good so good this is what I've been missing!' Tsuji cums hard and Kenichi pumps him full of cum. Miu puts a collar on Tsuji. 'Great with this guy we can pay bills this month…' "Go on Kenichi…" Miu cheered Tsuji was tied up Miu had a sign above him. :Kenichi's Bitch $5 A Ride: Tsuji's men lined up for a turn.

Kenichi went down the hall and was blocked by Koga who was only wearing black socks, Ukita was wearing a pair of tight briefs making his thick cock show through the tighty whities, Takeda was full on nude his sexy tan body exposed out of the 3 Takeda was the only one with pubes. "Your ass is ours Kenichi…" Takeda says.

The boy is held down by Ukita and Koga as Takeda fists Kenichi's ass. Kenichi clenches his teeth and closes his eyes and accepts it. 'Compared to Sakaki-sensei's and Apachai-sensei's rough fucks I can handle this…'

Ukita takes Kenichi using his signature Slam fuck move, he slammed Kenichi up and down on his dick cumming deep into Kenichi, Kenichi hasn't cum yet. Koga then takes his turn he wraps his legs around Kenichi and starts riding Kenichi's dick. "Oh yeah give it to me!" Koga moans.

Kenichi stood his dick hard and his ass dripping cum staring at the three men. 'No way!' Was the group thought. Kenichi fucked Koga's mouth shutting the boy up. Koga cried as his mouth was abused by Kenichi's cock. Kenichi moves on to Ukita and proceeded to fuck him sidesaddle keeping one of his muscled legs over his shoulder. 'Oh god so good so great cumming!' Ukita thought blowing his load. Takeda was last Kenichi kissed him passionately as they fuck. 'Fuck this is amazing…' Takeda thought.

Koga runs away crying but Ukita and Takeda share in licking Kenichi's cock. "So does this mean were friends?" Kenichi asked hopeful. 'Duh…' Takeda thought

Kenichi Takeda and Ukita move on Kisara and Kaname block their path. "You traitors prepare to get raped…" "Actually were gay so we don't wanna fuck you…" "Yeah sorry…" "Go fuck a faceless guy…" Random faceless guys show up and carry them away. Miu holds up a sign. "WTF!"

Chiaki the 7th fist blocks their path. He was naked except for the sumo belt. "You will not pass I was promised a big reward for stopping you." Chiaki was not long but he had a thick dick. "I'll reward you right now if you let us pass…" Kenichi says and starts riding Chiaki. "Oh fuck the hell yes, fuck Ragnarok!" Takeda and Ukita went on ahead.

Natsu Tanimoto the 6th fist Hermit took them out hard the two males were tied up and Ukita's shades were smashed. He was naked except for his coat. "Kenichi Shirahama I'm going to show you who is the better man your boys could stand against me…"

"I'll show you give me your best shot…" Natsu took off his coat revealing his luscious body. "As if your mouth or ass was worthy we will settle this by frotting…"

The two rubbed their cocks together thrusting against one another like mad, Natsu lost in length but made up in girth. The match ends in a draw both cumming on their chests. Natsu is shocked when Kenichi starts licking the cum off him. "What are you doing do you think I will fall for you if you show me some romance and kindness…?"

"No just giving you a favor for the fun time…" Kenichi frees Takeda and Ukita and tells them to rest. Kenichi is pushed into a music room by Nijima. "He's all yours Siegfried…" The pale man with silver hair was wearing nothing but his purple hat. "Lalalalala sex is a melody so let us begin…" He starts jerking off and Kenichi does the same. 'He doesn't look like he's enjoying it maybe this will help…?' Kenichi kisses him and the male blushed. Siegfried wraps his arms around Kenichi's neck. "Lalalala your kiss stirs up a melody in me…" Siegfried rides Kenichi's cock playing with his nipples still singing. "Lalalalalala"

Kenichi limps up stairs. 'I don't think I can handle much more.' Loki wearing his special goggles blocks his way completely naked otherwise. "Get ready Kenichi I'm gonna fuck your ass…" Loki pulls out a vibe. Kenichi glares at him and in 5 seconds he has Loki hog tied with the vibe stuffed up his rear. 'Wow that was easy boy this guy is weak…'

All that was left was Fists 1 and 2 Odin and Berserker. Berserker blew a bubble as he waited for Kenichi in the last hallway before reaching Odin. "Kenichi I've been waiting for you…" He lays on his back his legs spread exposing his fuck hole. Kenichi fucks him while Berserker smirks. "I am the master of orgies you cannot satisfy me alone!" "We'll Help!" Takeda, Ukita Natsu and Siegfried stood naked and hard.

Berserker was face fucked by Hermit, while Siegfried sucked his cock Berserker pumped Takeda's and Ukita's cocks they all cum. "Leave this guy to us Kenichi. Takeda starts fucking Berserker in Kenichi's place and Kenichi heads to the roof.

His old friend Ryuto was standing across from him naked and hard. "It's been a long time Kenichi, it seems you finally reached me…" "Ryuto what the hell your with Ragnarok?"

"That's right Kenichi I'm the leader of the most skill sex experts and by using sex we are gonna rule the city, that was our plan anyway…"

"I'm sorry Ryuto but you've lost your mind I'm gonna fuck you brains out!" The two kiss rolling around on the roof as their tongues battle for dominance. He sucks on Ryuto's left nipple and plays with the other. "Ohh Kenichi…" He spread Ryuto's legs and licked his cock as he fingered his hole. He pulled out a condom out of nowhere and covers his dick. Ryuto stars hungrily at the huge rod. Ryuto's legs are up over Kenichi's shoulders as Kenichi enters him. The two fuck like bunnies. "Kenichi I lo…"

Kenichi is thrown off Ryuto and he is carried away by a robed man. "You almost ruined my disciple love has nothing to do with sex." Hayato appears his hung dick flopping. "That's where your wrong love intensifies sex…" "So you say Yomi disagrees…"

The man vanishes with Ryuto. "Kenichi do you think your ready to learn the ways of kama sutra and face Yomi…" Kenichi nods. "I'll do it…"

End


End file.
